The Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Divergent
by marsbarllama
Summary: As the cats of Harry Potter , The Hunger Games and Divergent are forced to work to work out at set of puzzles in order to stay on the right side of the Government.
1. Chapter 1

**Uriah's pov **

"Hello contestants-"the robotic, mono-tone voice pauses. "We have selected two 16-year-olds from 3 parallel universes. You will be given a grace period before the tests beginning, and then you will be given multiple tasks complete. We will be monitoring your responses. If you succeed you shall be one step more to freedom. If you lose however...your fate shall be decided. Don't forget- we _will_ be watching you."

The light fires on extracting cries of pain from many voices I didn't recognise .we appear to be confided in glass boxes looking out in to a misty fog. I can't tell if I am lying down or standing up. I try to spit to see what direction the spit will fall but it's no use. The glass is too close to my face. I bring my knee up as far as the glass allows and kick. The glass shatters in to a million tiny pieces. So I was standing up .I see 5 more glass boxes. In horror I jump back, only to be lost in the fog. The boxes also contained people. The box that was directly next to me holds a small skinny girl wearing a grey tee-shirt and a pair of black trousers. I look down and find I am wearing the same clothes as her. Was I in a simulation?

I see hear pawing the glass then her eyes meet mine. She has brown, frizzy hair and deep green eyes. I walk up the glass case, her eyes still fixed on mine. She looks to realistic to be a part of a simulation. I make a fist and make a punching gesture in the hope she can smash the glass, after all I wouldn't want to end up stabbing her. She flinches back, but her eyes still don't break contact. I notice there is a wide gap where she does not fill the space in the case. I make a gesture to indicating for her to cover her face. At first she still looks puzzled but then I motion my fist to the glass. Reluctantly she covers her face. I bring my fist back and then smash the glass. I can feel the sharp pain shoot though my hands. Her hands are still covering her face. "P...p...please don't me" she says so faintly. "Is this a simulation? There's no gun for me to shoot anyone". She reluctantly brings her hands down to her sides. "I think we have to find 4 more people as the voice said there are 6 candidates. Violence does nothing to help the matter" she says wiping the cuts off her neck.

"My names Hermione-"she puts out her hand. Reluctantly I shake the bloody hand. "I'm Uriah". "Urine? What kind of name is that? I thought people from other dimensions world have different names...but jeez"" UR-RE-A, not urine" I looked down realising I was still shaking her hand." you can let go, you know"I say, feeling the gin widen on my face. "We problem should try and find the-"as soon as the words escaped my lips I heard a thud then a smash."URIAH?" a girly voice calls out. I run over the shards of glass to hug Tris. "I can't break out of the simulation but it's no use. Even our diver-"she pauses. I forgot, we're being watched so we should be sceptical over what we say, even though they problem know what we are." you should feel right at home with the clothes here, stiff!" Tris gives me a look as if to say '_very funny'._


	2. Chapter 2 the fog

**Tris's pov**

"Stif? What those suppose to mean? By the way I'm Hermione" I look down at her bloody hand covered in scars. "Do you people not shake hands or something?" "I'm tr-","Tris yes I heard, come on we don't have all day"as she walks over to the other casket, me and Uriah exchange glances. We follow her over to a case containing a tall thin, dark haired girl. Unlike Hermione, she has pale skin and long silky hair. The girl stops trying to wriggle her way out of the glass when she sees us. By now I notice Uriah's hands are also bleeding, whilst mine are slightly bruised. The girl had a rather worried look on her face and resembled someone who I used to be neighbours with in Abnegation. _Susie. _Uriah punches the lower half of the glass to avoid any more wounds."Don't worry, we won't hurt you" I say trying to reassure the worried girl. She pushes past me and starts to brush her trousers off. "Thanks, but I've heard that too many times, the words have kind of lost their meanings, Katniss and you are?" "Too busy to reply, me and her-me-what-ever will take the casket over there, whilst Catnip and Tris take the one over there. We don't know how long we have left." Says Uriah. This earns Uriah a scowl from both Katnisss and Hermione.

**Katniss's pov**

She me and this 'Tris' girl half-walk-half jog to the next casket in silence, i realise I'm stuck in a room with 6 strangers and most certainly will have to fight until death. Where am i? The smoke was starting to get thicker and unbearable. When we reach the casket, i can still hear the robotic voice in my head saying _"we will be watching you..."_obviously this is for the capitals amusement. As i look into the glass i begin to realise; that's Cato. I thought he died in games. The boy who got devoured by mutant canines. Before i can say anything I realise Cato is coved in stitches and scars. Most likely from where the capital has tried to stick him back together. Since when did they start doing that? Surely they could have done that with my father? Suddenly Tris punches the lower-half of the glass and the whole thing shatters. I just stare at Cato. I think tris has picked up on the tension between me and Cato. "i'm really-"before i can finish Cato cuts me off ,"it's..okay, what happens in the games, stays in the games" he pauses "looks like a new game, or something for the Capital ".as we walk back, i see a sobbing boy who i think goes by the name Neville.

**Hermione's pov **

As we all meet back where we first start, it's even more of a struggle to breathe with the white, think fog getting heaver by the second. "now what?" i ask. "Fist things fist we need to clarify some things; no asking 'now what' or they will give up something to do. Understood? And if any of you listened, we have to work as a team to complete some tasks. By the way, I'm katniss" she snaps, followed by a forced smile. By the time we have all introduced our selves, i remember,we need to complete something. "I think we need to stop the smoke, before it gets too thick and unbearable" i say, hoping for a response." Judging by the thickness of the smoke and the texture, it most likely comes from a machine". "you guys from edudite? wait don't answer, different universe thing" says Tris


End file.
